It is generally well known that electrical switches have been used withn a current flow path for coupling a power source to a load, such as, for example, a lamp for illuminating a certain area. When the load is a lamp, it has been encountered that many times it is desired to initially turn the lamp on with a relatively low light intensity and then to increase the illumination so as to provide full light intensity after a predetermined period of time.
Heretofore, an electrical switch of the type noted above has been regarded as being complex in nature and somewhat difficult to manufacture. Accordingly, there has arisen a need for an electrical switch of the type noted which is relatively simple in its construction and is easy to assemble and manufacture.